A Change in Time
by Maxxus Herald
Summary: Long ago, in a distant land... I was kidnapped, experimented on, and flung into world almost completely alien to me. The worst part of it all, I hope, is that I'm now a five year old! Man... Oh well, at least I know Kakashi has some decent "reading material." Not Self-Insert. Many OCs. Pairings optional.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so... it's really been a long time since I've written anything decent. I'm rusty, and I really want to get back into writing. So when this idea popped into my head and said, "Write me, Maxxus. Write me NOW!" there wasn't a whole lot of opposition. I admit some of my spelling is wrong, but for this chapter it will be uncorrected due to its nature. For anyone who reads this, I would like to ask you for reviews, but this is merely a Prologue chapter. The writing style will either be shifting to first or third person after this, although I haven't decided which as of yet. ... For those of you who manage to stumble upon this fanfiction before I hit chapter, oh... 10 or so, you're welcome to use the template I am (about to be) posting on my profile to submit an OC to me. More about that at the end of chapter notes. For now though... Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

Chapter: Prologue

"-.. .. .- .-. -.-"

January 11, 2013

White. Always with the white. Everything real I've seen in the past two years has been white. White walls, white floor tiles, white ceiling, white chair, bed, clothes, and end table. Hell, all seven doctors have been white, too. With white hair. I'd like to tell you where I am, but... I don't have any specifics. ...Okay, I might have some specifics. Let me explain to you what I know, just in case you can help me. I mean, if you've cracked the thirty-seven encrypions on the twenty-six different security measures just to read my most recent diary entry, /after/ hacking into and through Abstergo's security without getting caught... well, who knows?

First thing you need to know is that Abstergo is /not/ a group of people you can trust. They're Templar, which I'll explain in a bit. Second, the human race were actually modified by aliens in a prehistoric era to be their slaves. Said aliens made control devices for us, which some of the human-alien halfbreeds used to rebel against them and free us. However, it seems we nuked ourselves to hell in the process, minus actual nuclear fallout. With me so far? Yeah, didn't think so. Continuing on...

Third, throughout history two factions of humans, the Assassins and the Templar, have been using the control devices, the so-called Pieces of Eden, to fight a hidden war. If you decide to pick a side, the Templars are fighting for peace, but are planning to do it via alien artifact mind-control. The Assassins are fighting them to protect human free will... and that's about it. It's kind of like spies vs ninjas. Fourth, the Templars, under the guise of Abstergo, have been recruiting people to their cause. They train them to hunt Assassins using a device called the Animus, which allows a person to go through his or her genetic memory and live the lives of their ancestors. There's this... bleeding effect that happens with prolonged use of the Animus. It isn't well understood, but what happens is that, while living the life of your great-great-great-great-grandpappy, his thoughts, values, skills and abilities bleed into you. If you're not careful, it will make you go insane.

Which brings us to my predicament. See, I've always had a hunger for knowledge, trying to learned a lot about just about everything I could. It was almost obsessive, the way I would spend days on figuring out if Rapunzel's hair could actually grow that long by her mid-twenties, or how fictional hero so-and-so's magic would work if it were real, or whether a conspiracy rumor was more than just a rumor and why. If you didn't catch it, I especially liked "forgotten" history, ancient lore, and mystical myths. Three days graduated from highschool, I decided that I needed a job to pay for my books, video games, computer, etc., etc. I submitted a resume to Abstergo to be one of their Product Testers. I suppose I should have been suspicious when I got hired by Abstergo without an interview. I mean, if you're going to have someone test your products, you would want to know them a bit so you can set a customer catagory. Always have to make sure it's safe for idiots and children, you know?

I walked in to my assigned room on my assigned floor on the first day for orientation. Did you know that mostly harmless sleeping gas hasn't been invented yet? Actually, nevermind. I don't want to know. Just like how I didn't want to be knocked out, abducted, and placed in a completely white eviroment in order to see how long my mind can take it. I assume it's a test to see if they can fortify my mind against the insanity of the bleeding effect. They get to keep company secrets and test their new product with only one hire! Wow, what a deal! ... Did you like my fake enthusiasm? I thought it was a nice change of pace. Rather proud, actually. ... I'm getting off topic. I'd like to say I'm in an insane asylum, but I'm not. I know I'm not. As of now, you know I'm not. If you want to come and rescue me, don't. If you're smart enough to get this message, you're smart enough to find the Assassins. You're also smart enough to know you can't do this without them, aren't you? I'm going to try to break out sometime soon. If I'm contacted, give me only a date and time. I'll be ready. If I'm not contacted, I'll be breaking out at the begining of next month. I want to get the skills of all my ancestors before I tear Vidic a new one.

January 12, 2013

Continuing yesterday's recap, I came up with a way to not go insane from the bleeding effect that's pretty effective. I created an AI of myself in the Black Room of the Animus. If you don't know what that is, don't worry about it. Just know that the Templars can't see it or tamper with it without diving in themselves. The AI goes and completely syncronizes with the ancestors in my genetic memory when I'm not there, and takes care of memories we don't want the Templar to see. By Syncronizing the end of an ancestor's "Story," usually his or her life, a Synch Nexus is created. It is the creating of the Synch Nexus, the clear separtating of the present and the past, that helps me keep my sanity. The AI me also uploads everything it does into my mind whenever I log out. It hurts pretty bad, which is good since it keeps the Templars from catching on that I'm not fighting insanity. My AI also messed with the programming so that the Animus won't try to delete the Black Room for any reason. Really, my AI is the coolest guy I know, and that's saying something considering some of my ancestors are from other realities. Too bad most magic doesn't work in this reality. Teleportation would be nice right about now.

I knew I forgot to say something yesterday. Fifth and finally, multiple reality theory is more than just a theory. Everything is real, and I mean everything. Every book you've ever read, every movie you've ever watched, every game you've ever played, any and all fiction you've ever known is real. If you can imagine it, even if you can't imagine it, for someone, somewhere, somewhen, it is reality. It all sounds nuts, right? Yeah, I thought so too. Too bad it's not.

Well, now to the important information, AKA the information that will help me break out. They get me every morning at eleven AM sharp, walk me from my room to the Animus in the next room, where I eat breakfast. I'm then put into the machine until late in the evening, when I'm fed dinner and escorted back to my room. The rest of the time I spend working out and meditating. I've got to have the proper muscle to pull off my ancestor's crazy moves, y'know? Those are the only two rooms I know, the White Cell they keep me in and the Animus Lab. There are no windows anywhere, and the only ventilation shaft bigger than a one-hundred eighty page paperback is still too small for me to fit though. There are cameras and motion detecting sleep dart launchers in the walls near the doors, computers, and lab equipment. I don't know how to shut them off. Doors and walls are made of reinforced steel, so explosives are a no-go. There are no smoke detectors whatsoever, so that won't help. That's all the information I have. Make good with it.

January 13, 2013

Nothing cool happened today, though I realized I'm almost out of ancestors to run through. Between my AI and I, I've managed to hit almost every major memory in the genetic memory bag. Pool? Tree? What would I call that? Anyway, I've only got a few left due to all the hustle and bustle for the last two years. I don't know what will happen after that. Hopefully I'll be able to Animus myself without the machine. Rather, be able to enter the memories written into my genes without the Animus device. That thing is incredibly uncomfy, just so you know.

January 14, 2013

I know you're reading this, person. I know you are. Because I'm awesome like that, and you're not. ... Guy, I'm not bullshitting you at all. ... Oi! I totally know, you jerkoff! Quit thinking I don't! Gah, fine! Whatever! Listen up, because this is important. I finished this last guy in front of the Templar people, and they only have one more person they want me to run through: Ezio Auditore, Head Honcho of the Assassins during the Renaissance. I can't weasel my way out of this unless you get here soon with Assassin reinforcements. I can stall them... what, at least ten days? Yeah, sounds about right.

January 19, 2013

Okay, I missed a few days due to them cracking the whip. I've only got three ancestors left for my AI to go through. I'm trying to stall and my AI is trying to hurry up. I'd like you to hurry up too, because after they finish getting Ezio's memories they plan on brainwashing me. Presumably with a piece of Eden, but I don't know for sure. Damn, I forgot to give you my name. You can call me Tsukasa, Subject 13. If you're not here by then I'll try to break out myself, but my chances are prolly very slim. ... Please help me.

January 20, 2013

Ezio syncronization at 63%. They're likely doing the brainwashing thing after breakfast on the day after I finish, since they don't know I know. Assholes.

January 21, 2013

Ezio syncronization at 69%.

January 22, 2013

Ezio syncronization at 75%. Finished with the others. AI set to help any future subjects with their mental state and escape.

EDIT: JAN 28, 11:05 AM

January 23, 2013

Halleluja! I'll be ready! Whoooooo! ... Ezio sycnronization at 81%, by the way. Getting close to the last memories.

January 25, 2013

Got beat up yesterday, pretending to try to escape. Had a half day. Ezio sync at 84%. Had time to look at past entries. Realized I dumped a lot of information on you without warning, so I don't know how much of it you actually absorbed. Sorry about that.

January 26, 2013

Ezio sync at 90%. I'm sorry, I think I'm going to have to finish in front of them. They'll know where this apple is if I do. I'm so sorry. I don't have anything else to stall with. Please forgive me.

January 27, 2013

Ezio sync at 100%. ... I really wish I had something else to say to you, other than... I hope this works.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Heylo, people! So, I'm going to ask people for characters in the first chapter, since I'm crazy like that. .. Maybe. Maybe character creation just takes me so long, I tend to forget what I was going to write about. Anyway, I'm looking for a grand total of ... actually, I'll tell you guys when to stop. I will post a few examples as well. =D**

**This is my first fanfiction in a long time, so I'm not going to take it very seriously as I'm just knocking rust off. This does not mean, however, that I will pull my punches. I will be working to somewhere near the best of my ability, so any helpful reviews and criticisms would be great. I have a few important things to discuss before I post the Character Sheets.**

**1) First and foremost, this is for you to submit a character of ****_your_**** creation for ****_my_**** fanfiction. That means that, while you can make suggestions, his or her fate is ultimately mine to command, should I decide to use him or her. Other than that...**

**2) Your MUST be clear in your meaning. Rather, if you say your character has a "green streak in his hair," but don't tell me where in the hair the green is, I'm going to ignore it and it will be left out. There are plenty of places for hair color changes, like being in the front, back, left, right, front-side, bangs, tips, top-only, or under-color. It can be worked on, but I like detail, as I have to ask less questions.**

**3) Some characters will end up being Villians, or even "Bosses." If you want to be a Villian, put (Villian) next to your character's name. I'll decide if they become a Boss or not.**

**4) Any and all god-mod level characters must have a thorough backstory explaining how they got so strong submited with the character. If I find the backstory lacking, they will be rejected immediately.**

**... That is all.**

**-Maxxus Herald**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again, readers! Here is the next chapter. I wanted to upload it late last week, but I'm busy, my editor is busy, and I wanted it to be ready before it was posted. I don't really like doing things over again. X3 Also, I'll be taking ninja and assassin applications until I say so, so don't be afraid to send yours in! I've changed the template a bit, and added a simpler one. ... For now, that is all. Enjoy! ^.^**

**-Maxxus Herald**

* * *

Chapter: 001

".- .- .. .-.. -... .-. . .- -.-"

January 28, 2013

White ceiling. It's six in the morning, and I stare at the white ceiling of my white cell from under the white covers of the white bed, wondering why in _blazes_ I'm awake. It's nearly soundless, as always. The only sound until the scientists show up, besides the ones I make, are the humming of the computer someone leaves on every night. The lights aren't on yet, so it can't be that either. I'm not hungry, nor do I need to use the restroom. Unable to think of a reason, I shift onto my side, intending to go back to sleep. Then I see the digital clock built into the wall. More importantly, I see the date. _"Today is the day,"_ I think to myself.

Excitement rushes through me, my mind quickly filled with images of what I'll do once I'm free. I squash it down. I can't afford to think of the future yet, not when I don't know if my present situation of imprisonment will ever end. A shudder runs through me at the thought of the Templars' mental enslavement plan. No, I can't let that happen to me.

I frown as I realize how negative I'm being. _"I woke up too early. I need a distraction."_

A quick look back at the clock tells me it's 8 AM. The doors are to open at 11, and there at 11:05 _they_ are going to give me an opening to escape. I have plenty of time to get ready. Do some stretches, some warm ups, gather what meager food supplies I had managed to swipe, maybe even meditate a bit to calm my nerves? _"Yeah, sounds like a plan."_

As I start stretching, I fell back into my thoughts. Truthfully, I don't know how it came to this. I mean, how does a knowledge hungry geek end up in a life, death, or eternal enslavement situation? Oh yeah, by finding out things he shouldn't know about one of the biggest household names this side of the century. Big companies don't like it when people dig up their dirt, and, unfortunately for me, since they're big they can pretty much do whatever they want. How'd it go again? I think it was, "Screw the rules, I have money!"

My stretches finished, I move onto my warm up exercises. I suppose that's one thing I should be thankful of the whole Animus thing for; a good deal of my ancestors were warriors of some type, so they knew how to build strong, lithe muscle. Too bad I couldn't have had this happen as a kid. Some of this knowledge would be so much more useful if I had started sooner. Then again, I don't think my young self's mind could have handled this sanity-shattering white room. Good thing I was already nutters when I was brought here.

Looking back at the clock, I see that it's only been an hour since I woke up. _"Dang. Can't do any real exercise either, or I might not be in the right shape to fight. I suppose I'll run through those katas once or twice, take a shower and meditate."_

Nodding to myself, I put that plan into motion. Shortly after I begin my thoughts start to wander again, and I find it somewhat funny that I'm doing martial arts katas. I used to research them. I researched the theories, I researched the physics, I learned just about everything there was to know about them, but never put forth the effort to actually practice. Although I might have been considered dangerous and killed on the spot if I had, I would have at least been able to fight back. Not sure which I'd prefer, fighting back and dying or getting gassed, abducted and experimented on.

Oh man... I just had to remember the experiments. Most of it was nothing too bad, just psychological testing and compatibility testing after they tweaked the Animus, but the rest was not pleasant in the slightest. Implanting an experimental defibrillator/medical nanite dispenser combo into my heart was not, is not, will never be pleasant. It's supposed to keep me from killing myself by healing me right before I die, but I never tested it. Supposedly it recharges using my body's bio-electricity, and makes the nanites from the excess iron in my blood. Unfortunately for me, they had to tweak my body for that too since the normal human doesn't really have that much iron in them. I think the only good news about this thing is that it doesn't break the skin, so no one will know if I don't tell them.

I shake my head vigorously, realizing I'd finished my katas while I was thinking. Deciding to check the time, I find I only have half an hour until the door opens. _"Huuh~! Showertime~."_

Was MC Hammer's "Can't Touch This" appropriate to sing in the definitely-monitored-by-people-who-are-plotting-to-rule-the-world shower? Probably not, but seeing as I was going to either be out of their clutches or dead later that day, I didn't particularly care. It's a little odd that I didn't care that I was in a life or death situation, but considering I lived the lives of all my major ancestors in these past two years, I'd like to think their experience will pull me through. I'd also like to think I won't get shot more than once on my way out, but considering where I am...

Done cleaning, I simply stand under the showerhead, letting the hot water run down my body. Uncertainty grips at my heart, despite my best efforts to shake it off. _"What if I don't make it out? What will happen to my father? Was he the one who gave me these genes, or my deceased mother? How the heck am I to find out? Is my brother all right? Did Abstergo get him too? What-"_

I shake my head with a frustrated sigh, cutting off that line of thought as well as the water. I had to hack Abstergo's system before I left, and simply couldn't afford the jitters. I needed to know what happened to my brother, and I knew the Templars would be keeping an eye on him from the moment they told me what they wanted me for. _"I need to run a check. I don't think I'll have time to meditate."_

Stepping out of the shower and toweling myself down, I activate my Eagle Vision. Suddenly I'm looking at myself from above and behind, like a bird flying behind me or a camera held by a movie crew. I take note of how everything turns to different shades of blue, save for myself. I'm not an allied white, a benevolent blue, hostile red, indeterminate green, or even the VIP gold. No, the best I can describe my color is that of the deepest, darkest midnight shade, with the stars littering my person. Swiveling my sight around to my front, I wish I wasn't such an odd alignment, as it prevented me from seeing any specifics of my person. Well, either that or a mirror. I want to know what I look like after two year of imprisonment, y'know? Turning my special sight off, I let out a heavy sigh. Truly, it is an odd phenomenon.

I walk back into the white cell, checking the time once more before dressing. 10:55 AM. I was right, I wouldn't have time to meditate. With only a few minutes left, I start going over the mental checklist of abilities my ancestors might have bled into me. I know the Eagle Vision works, the magicks do not, and I haven't tested the defibrillator in my chest or the other abilities. Mostly due to not having a chance to, but also because I wanted to keep some element of surprise. With the powers I may or may not have. Perhaps if I take up some form of Shamanism and pray to my ancestors, they'll let me use their power with reliability? ... I'll try it later. I mean, after finding out that everything is real, I should probably figure out what actually works.

The sound of the door sliding open pulls me from my thoughts. Looking up, I see that it's the two usual security minions, decked in their riot gear and looking... actually, they looked more dangerous today, but maybe it's just the shiny new assault rifles in their hands and semi-automatic shotguns on their backs talking. Maybe.

I get up and let them escort me to the seat next to the animus, where I'm handed a tray of food. Chicken fried steak with white gravy, mashed potatoes with turkey gravy, a side of green beans and a glass of orange juice? Way better than the usual subway sandwich. Apparently my confusion showed on my face, because one of the minions decided to pipe up. "It's your last meal. Me and Moe thought you should have something nice."

So it was these guys that had been deciding what I ate? Well, at least they didn't get me taco bell for two years. I'd have been super pissed. Nodding and muttering thanks, I got to eating, trying to look as depressed and hopeless as possible. It was wonderful food, but a little soured by the fact I'd be beating the snot out of these guys soon. They were never that bad to me, even when they had to restrain me, taze me, and beat me into submission. Enough about them, though, I needed to think of a new plan.

I had been expecting Vidic, not Moe and Minion Number 2, ex-marine security guards who had actually been trained to kill people. Although, I suppose it makes sense. Vidic knows everyone hates him, so why come to give the news before security was in place? The assassins will open the door at 11:05 AM, and hopefully keep it open. As soon as it opens, I'm going to have to disorient the guards somehow and make a break for it. Maybe I should try shouting? Last time they had to subdue me they waited for me to try something, so it's an option. Actually, I don't have any weapons on me other than my body, so that's going to have to do. I should probably get closer to the door, too.

Putting down my fork, I look up at Moe with pleading eyes. "Moe. They... are they really going to kill me?"

He doesn't say anything, but he looks down at my face with what I knew were pitying eyes behind that shaded glass visor. I look down, trying to look pathetic and filled with despair. The next words I heard were the oh-so beautiful, "Why don't you walk around and stretch your legs one last time?"

Looking up at Moe and his buddy, they're both turned away from me. Presumably out of guilt. Even better, they're facing away from the door. Wordlessly praising my ancestors I stand, unfinished tray of food in my hand, and walk toward the door. The door that would either lead to freedom or death. My steps slow and deliberate, I can barely keep the spring out of my step. _"They should be opening any second now,"_ I think eagerly.

I'm right in front of the door when it opens. Unfortunately, the view of sweet, sweet freedom I'd imagined was blocked by one Mad Doctor/Scientist Vidic and his two other security minions. Time seems to slow as I try not to panic at the sight of their shocked faces. Still, some part of me remembers my plan, lacking as it is. I toss my tray into Vidic's face and draw in a deep breath as it obscures his vision.

"FUUS RO DAH!"

The madman and his flunkies hit the wall hard enough to knock them out cold. However, my Shout alerts Moe, his buddy, and who knows who else that I'm making a bid for freedom. I can't help but wear a giddy grin as I sprinted down the corridor, excited that it _actually worked_. The alarms finally come on a few moments later, bathing the halls in dim red light and high-pitched wails, but my only thought at the time is, _"Ancestors, I friggin' love my family tree!"_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, what does everyone think? Any helpful critisim would be much appreciated. Feel free to nitpick, but don't troll or flame! =D**

**... That is all.**

**-Maxxus Herald**


End file.
